


The Best Medicine

by Brunhild



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brunhild/pseuds/Brunhild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the best medicine does not come in a bottle, prayers to the gods or by way of the village healer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Medicine

Siggy left The Great Hall after a long day of work. Helping Princess Aslaug with the boys was quite a task. Princess Aslaug and King Ragnar had thanked Siggy many times for her kindness and patience toward the boys. Siggy enjoyed the boys so much. They reminded her of her own boys that were taken away from her years ago. Siggy had many things on her mind as she walked out into the cold night air. Before she went home, she decided that she would stop and talk with Elisef about Rollo's condition. Elisef told Siggy that Rollo was doing far better than she had expected. In terms of his recovery, he had exceeded the expectations of her and the other healers but he still had quite a long way to go. Elisef was pleased with Rollo's progress. Elisef told Siggy to encourage Rollo to keep walking short distances like he had been doing the past three weeks. The two women spoke at length before Elisef was called upon to tend a child with a bad cough. Siggy waved good-bye to Elisef and started toward home.

She was pleased that Elisef had said that Rollo was progressing so well. In England, the physicians had told Athelstan and Ragnar that Rollo would probably die, if he did not die, he would never walk again. Even after his return to Kattegat, Elisef did not expect Rollo to live much less recover, but she vowed to do her very best for him because of her love for the Lothbroks. Siggy and Elisef attended Rollo day and night for the first six weeks after his return. Rollo was an awful patient. He yelled, cursed and threw things constantly when he was awake. He questioned why the gods had seen fit to spare his life when he may never fight or walk again. Siggy and Elisef reminded Rollo that the two of them had lost everything-- including husbands and children. How was his loss any greater than theirs? Rollo lay in his bed and thought on these things many days. He figured that he may never walk again and he would have to accept this. He wondered how this would affect things between he and Siggy? They had talked about marriage and children before all of this had happened. Siggy would not want to marry him now since he could not walk or fight. He had wanted children too. Now everything that he had ever wished for seemed lost to him. He slowly began to feel sorry for himself.

One day something happened to change his attitude. King Horik and his men attacked Kattegat. King Horik, jealous of the fame, good fortune and respect the gods had granted Ragnar, had decided to kill Ragnar, his family and allies. Two men were sent to attack the still recovering Rollo. After a lengthy struggle, Rollo managed to kill the two men. Eventually the village was secured and King Horik was defeated. Rollo had fought for his life and won. Maybe this had been a test from the gods he thought. He had been able to defeat self doubt and disability. This victory gave him the confidence to fight his way back. He began to look past his disability and look toward the future whatever it held for him. Elisef continued to care for him and complimented his progress. Floki visited him while he was recovering. Floki said that he had forgiven Rollo for injuring him so many years ago. Rollo apologized to Floki. He also thanked him for the mushrooms. The mushrooms had given him the strength that he had needed to defeat those men King Horik had sent to kill him. Torstein and Athelstan came by daily to help out as well. 

Rollo had came back from England in late July. It was now early November. Although he could only walk short distances, Rollo believed that his injuries would fully heal and that he would walk again. Elisef advised him to continue to take the herbs that she gave him to help him get his strength back. She also advised him to lie down early each day and not to overwork himself. Rollo tried to be a good patient. He usually rose early to see Siggy before she left for The Great Hall each day. He stayed up until Torstein and Athelstan came by to help him walk around. After the walking and evening meal, he usually lay back down. 

This is how Siggy found him when she came home. She came in and washed her face and hands before she went to see Rollo. "Good evening Rollo." said Siggy as she came into the bedroom where Rollo was.  
"Good evening Siggy." replied Rollo as Siggy kissed him on the lips and rubbed his face. He smiled and kissed her hand.  
"Are you hungry?" I brought some roasted boar and steamed vegetables Ragnar and Aslaug sent over. I ate some at The Great Hall and it was quite good." said Siggy as he walked back to the front of the house.  
"No, thank-you. Athelstan and Torstein prepared me a salmon with onions and cabbages, Elisef brought over some sweet cakes earlier too..."  
"It sounds like you had a small feast while I was out." teased Siggy.  
"Yes, I guess so. Is it dark outside already?"  
Of course. It is early November and it is quite late. I won't be going to The Great Hall tomorrow. Ragnar and Aslaug told me to take some time off to be with you. Aslaug said I must be exhausted trying to take care of two places at once."  
"She is right Siggy."  
"I didn't argue with her Rollo." said Siggy as she walked across the room and placed her jewelry on the table and began to undress. Rollo watched her as she turned to him with a mischievous grin on her face. Rollo immediately knew what that meant. He smiled at her. He was glad that they both still desired each other after all of these months. Rollo doubted himself however.  
"Siggy, you know my legs..."  
"Well is anything wrong with that leg? she asked. He laughed as he noticed how he had reacted to her nakedness. She moved closer, " I think you are okay she said as she helped him remove his night clothes. Siggy stared at his body. Despite his injuries, Rollo was still muscular and had all his upper body strength. She admired the tattoos adorning his chest and arms. Rollo lay back as Siggy straddled him and moved over him.  
"Siggy..." said Rollo nervously.  
"Don't worry Rollo, let me do everything" she said. Rollo groaned as Siggy moved over him. At this moment he realized what he had been missing as he briefly closed his eyes and savored this moment. His hand brought Siggy's head to his as he kissed her and forced his tongue into her mouth. Siggy's pace increased as Rollo's mouth moved from her lips to her breast and teased them with his tongue and teeth. This made every nerve in her body tingle, every part of her was on fire. She wanted to scream as Rollo put his hands on her behind. She felt good to him. He could not believe that he had went without this for so long. Being with Siggy this way gave him immense pleasure that he had no words for. As good as this felt, he knew he would not last long. He didn't. As he shout out her name, Siggy leaned down to kiss him passionately. She screamed as the two of them reached their excitement. Gods it was over too soon. Siggy put her head on Rollo's chest exhausted. He patted her head as they both breathed deeply. Every bone in his body ached from the effort, but it was well worth the pleasure it gave the both of them. 

After they caught their breath, Siggy got up to help Rollo sit up. Rollo smiled, "Siggy, if what you just gave me was medicine, I think I am all better now." laughed Rollo as he took a rag from Siggy to clean up. Siggy looked at Rollo and laughed. "Do you think that I was worth the wait?" he teased.  
"Yes!" replied Siggy as she helped him get ready for bed. After getting ready for bed, Siggy climbed into bed with Rollo. Rollo turned to face Siggy and asked her, "Remember when we talked about getting married and having children? Have you changed your mind about that?"  
"No, Rollo I haven't not unless you feel differently now." Rollo shook his head. He still wanted to marry Siggy and have children one day.  
"Rollo, I believe whenever the gods decide it is our time, it will happen for us."  
"So you still plan to give me a son one day?"  
"Yes Rollo."  
"What about two sons."  
"Maybe."  
"A daughter."  
"Perhaps."  
"Twins?"  
"Good night Rollo!" said Siggy.  
Rollo looked over at Siggy. He smiled at her once again. He thanked the gods for Siggy being in his life. He kissed her before he blew out the candle beside him and went to sleep.


End file.
